Traducción Second Chances
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: ¡TRADUCCIÓN OFICIAL DE SECOND CHANCES! El destino decide jugar con la vida de Harry otra vez, dándole la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo, pero con el padre más impactante que te puedas encontrar. Después de que la Orden del Fénix lo encerrara, Harry huye hacia el padre donde ambos podrán tener una segunda oportunidad. MPREG!


Nota de autora: ¡Esta historia pertenece a Slayer of Destiny, y está siendo traducida con su consentimiento! Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi! Quien quiera ir a leer la original os la recomiendo! iré colgando fielmente cada capitulo lo más pronto que pueda!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y todo lo que le envuelve, pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y esta creación tan preciosa pertenece a Slayer of Destiny. ¡yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo.!

* * *

Tom miró atónitamente a la figura que estaba justo en frente suyo, goteando agua de su abrigo en su suelo de madera caro, el pelo se le pegaba a su cara pálida y cansada, sus ojos verdes estaban más anchos de lo normal con miedo y temblaba levemente, por lo que Tom podía adivinar podría ser de frio, miedo y agotamiento si las bolsas debajo de sus ojos tenían algo que decir.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Tom finalmente se las arregló para preguntar incrédulo ya que había estado realmente pasmado en total silencio por unos momentos.

"Pues porque tengo que hablar contigo… a solas." Harry añadió mirando a los mortífagos que también estaban en el despacho. cuando vio la mirada que le echaba Tom, suspiro y se froto los ojos agotado. "Mira, he tenido unas siete semanas realmente muy, muy desastrosas. Me he enterado de unas noticias muy escalofriantes, de las cuales tienes que oír, y justo he podido escapar de la Orden del maldito pollo frito que me mantenían prisionero en su sede para poder estar estos cuatro últimos malditos días haciéndome camino para llegar hasta aquí usando transporte muggle, ¡para que así no pudieran rastrearme! Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, y ¿realmente crees que soy tan estúpido como para venir aquí voluntariamente a matarte cuando tienes una casa llena de seguidores? Incluso si pudiera arreglármelas para mantener un duelo contigo durante más de cinco minutos no estoy en condiciones para ni siquiera pensar en mareras de matarte, y mucho menos de hacerlo, y ni pensar en cómo saldría de aquí. A sí que, por favor, ¡necesito hablar contigo!" Harry dijo bruscamente. Tom parpadeó sorprendido ante tal estallido, no solamente la Orden del fénix había estado manteniendo a Harry Potter prisionero por alguna razón, había escapado de ellos para venir hasta aquí y decirme algo importante, había hasta admitido de que no estaba en condiciones para retarle en duelo.

"Dejad-nos" Tom hizo un gesto con su mano a los mortífagos que estaban en ese momento aturdidos, y que probablemente habían estado esperando que él le lanzara el maleficio cruciatus al adolescente por hablarle de esa forma antes de que salieran apresuradamente de la habitación al echarles una mirada furiosa.

"¿Te importaría?" Harry preguntó señalando con una mano a la silla. Al verlo balancearse levemente sobre sus pies, Tom se dio cuenta de que no había estado exagerando sobre su condición y asintió.

"Quítate el abrigo, esta empapado" suspiro mientras se levantaba y cogía el abrigo para colgarlo en su perchero. Harry parecía un poco confundido cuando se encontró que lo estaban dirigiendo hacia una silla junto al fuego, en lugar de la que parecía incomoda que se encontraba junto al escritorio, pero como se encontraba helado no se quejó y se sentó con un suspiro

"De acuerdo, no tengo mi idea de lo que podrías llegar a decir que te ha llevado a venir hasta aquí para hablar conmigo, pero adelante" Tom suspiró poniéndose cómodo en su propia silla en frente de Harry, cuando Harry abrió su boca para comenzar lo que claramente iba a ser una larga historia, interrumpió "Hazlo rápido" a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante.

"De acuerdo, a ver si esto es suficientemente rápido para ti. Estoy embarazado, y eres el padre." Harry soltó la información cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con su mirada al atónito Señor Oscuro.

"Estas... estas…" Tom tartamudeó.

"Embarazado, si" Harry terminó la frase por él.

"Y yo soy…"

"El padre, sí. Parece que lo has asimilado de maravilla, ¡mira que eres un Señor Oscuro muy listo!" Harry arrastro sus palabras con tono sarcástico.

"Me tomas por un tonto chico! Incluso si estuvieras embarazado, y déjame decirte que eso es muy raro en hombres, no me he acostado contigo, ¿cómo diablos podría ser yo el padre?" rugió Tom, la ira desprendía de él mientras se levantaba con su varita en mano. Sin embargo, Harry sintió que había algo más en esto que la ira ante la idea de que le mintieran.

"Pues por eso mismo me iba a tomar mi tiempo explicándotelo todo y no soltando simplemente 'hey Tom estoy embarazado y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Eres el otro papá! ¿Crees que tendrá tu color de ojos o el mío?' pero no! Tenías que arruinar el discurso que tenía perfectamente preparado con tus demandas de una explicación rápida. ¡No tengo duda alguna de que me habrías torturado si me hubiera tomado mi tiempo explicándotelo así que te lo he contado tal y como tú me has dicho!" Harry soltó de una bocanada.

"¡Eso aún no explica por qué piensas que yo soy el padre! Tom gruñó

"Magia. Soy muy consciente de que no dormimos juntos, gracias, y no, no necesito 'la charla' soy perfectamente consciente de como normalmente se hacen los bebés. Aparentemente nosotros no somos ni normales ni convencionales y somos juguetes del destino o quienquiera que sea que le gusta jugar con mi vida" jadeó Harry frotándose la cara.

"¿Vas en serio? Quieres decir… ¿realmente piensas que soy el padre?" Tom se atraganto solo de pensarlo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

"Repito, escapar de la Orden del fénix, un viaje de cuatro días en transporte muggle, hambriento, cansado, por decirte algunas… Si no estuviera 300% seguro, ¿en serio crees que estaría aquí sentado en la oficina del hombre que ha intentado matarme cada vez que nos vemos?" Harry preguntó cansadamente, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a Tom con los ojos cansados.

"Bien... pero, ¿cómo... como soy yo?" Pregunto Tom con la mirada perdida.

"Cuando atacaste a Hogsmeade, ¿te acuerdas de que me lanzaste un hechizo al mismo tiempo que el hechizo redirigido de Lucius Malfoy me golpeó?" Harry preguntó claramente componiéndose. Tom escaneó su mente y entonces recordó el accidente. Él y Harry habían estado en pleno duelo por lo menos durante diez minutos cuando le lanzó un hechizo fusionado con un poco de su propia magia con la intención de que al impactar con el oponente hiciera que su propia magia se debilitara. Su propio hechizo había impactado con Harry segundos después de que el hechizo que había redirigido Lucius lo hiciera, haciendo que Harry cayera de rodillas agarrándose el estómago con dolor y después Dumbledore se metió entremedio para entrometerse en el duelo.

"Cualquiera que fuera el hechizo utilizado por Lucius ha creado la oportunidad de dejarme embarazado y tu hechizo lo activó. Los escáneres mostraron que no había ninguna anomalía conmigo a parte de algún y que otro hematoma en el abdomen, así que no había necesidad de hacer más test. Cuando volví a cada de mis tíos para el verano empecé a ponerme enfermo y a marearme, y eventualmente me desmayé y mi guardia me llevó a Madame Pomphrey, y justo estaba lo suficientemente embarazado para que se mostrara en un test, las pruebas de paternidad muestran que tú eres el padre" Harry explicó.

"Así que… porque te mantenían prisionero?" Tom preguntó intentando concentrarse en obtener la imagen completa. Harry, sin embargo, se carcajeó sin humor.

"Acabas de dar con la pregunta del millón. Cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazado y que encima tú eras el padre, hice lo único que podía hacer en situaciones como esa, y me desmayé; cuando desperté estaba envuelto por un escudo y todo el mundo estaba mirándome. Habían intentado abortar él bebe mientras estaba inconsciente…"

"¡QUÉ! ¿Está bien? ¡Dijiste que estabas embarazado no que lo hubieras estado!" Tom rugió, antes de que pudiera esconderlo, su cara mostró dolor. Quedó atónito cuando Harry se levantó, se subió la camiseta que llevaba, agarró la mano de Tom y la sostuvo encima del pequeño bultito que residía en su barriga. La cálida piel se sentía firme debajo de sus dedos mientras él inconscientemente la trazaba y la acariciaba.

"El bebé está bien, Hermione hizo un escáner por mí y lo confirmó también unos días después. El escudo se formó cuando intentaron terminar con el bebé y rechazó el hechizo, aparentemente mi cuerpo había decidido que le gustaba estar embarazado y mi magia se puso de acuerdo. Protegió al bebe. Después de que les digiera con tono muy alto cuan disgustado estaba con ellos, intentaron señalar que era tu bebe, y yo les dije que él bebe también era mío. Después intentaron señalar que eras el Señor Oscuro, y yo les dije que me importaba tres rábanos y que no dejaría que mataran a mi hijo solo porque no les gustaba de donde venia un lado del ADN, para después intentar señalar que tenía que pelear en una guerra que no podría hacerlo mientras estaba embarazado de tu hijo; acabé señalando que, en realidad, me importaba una mierda lo que ellos pensaran y que podían luchar ellos mismos su propia guerra. Digamos que no estaban muy contentos y decidieron que encerrarme en su sede y haciéndome ver continuamente las opiniones de cada uno de los miembros de la Orden era la manera perfecta para conquistarme. Cuando empezaron a lanzar el hechizo de aborto aleatoriamente, tomé una decisión. Hermione y los gemelos me ayudaron a escapar y me dirigí hacia aquí." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"A pesar de todo, ¿por qué? Podrías haber huido al mundo muggle." Tom frunció el entrecejo todavía al bulto que sobresalía de la barriga de Harry.

"Por qué merecías saberlo. Por qué no quiero pasarme toda mi vida huyendo y no quiero que mi bebé tenga ese estilo de vida. Porque después de estas siete semanas no estoy muy seguro de que el lado de la Luz sea tan bueno o que sean los que estén en lo acertado. Porque estoy candado y simplemente quiero concentrarme en que mi bebé… nuestro bebé acaba vivo y sano, y bueno... no quiero luchar, nunca lo he querido, solo quiero que me dejen solo." Harry se cayó cuando todo se le vino encima. Se encontró siendo guiado de vuelta a su silla, pero Tom se arrodilló frente a él y mantuvo sus manos acariciando su barriga.

"¿Por qué te lo quieres quedar? ¿Por qué estas tan determinado? Eres joven, es parcialmente mi hijo… ¿por qué?" Ojos rojos con una mirada confusa se encontraron con los suyos en una expresión vulnerable que Harry estaba seguro de que solo había visto desde que Tom era muy joven. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, situó cautamente su mano encima de la de Tom antes de expandir su magia, Tom jadeó mientras sentía el hormigueo de la magia de Harry en su consciencia, pero también sintió unas pinceladas débiles de algo más pequeño, más débil aun si cabía, pero todavía allí.

"Lo siento, en mi cuerpo, pero también en mi mente. Puedo sentir nuestro bebé cada segundo y mi magia me dice constantemente de que está bien, que está a salvo. Es mi hijo, mi bebé, un bebé real creciendo dentro mío. No me importa de donde venga o como se concibió, es mi hijo. Yo... siempre he querido hijos, una familia desde que era lo suficientemente grande como para poder entender esos conceptos. El poder concebir a mi bebé, el poder darle vida es mucha más de lo que podía haber llegado a imaginar jamás. No podría… el mero hecho de pensar que... yo solo…" Harry suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Cuándo viniste aquí?" Tom preguntó, su voz completamente neutral. Harry ni se molestó e levantar su cabeza y suspiró.

"La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, simplemente tenía que intentarlo, y esperar de que el mero hecho de que fuera tu hijo también significara que me dejaras al menos dar a luz. Después de eso no estaba seguro, bastante seguro de que sería un final un tanto verdoso, pero tenía que al menos intentar y asegurarme de que estaría seguro. Mi magia se estaba debilitando por momentos, y si hubieran mantenido la lluvia de hechizos, o aumentado el volumen, estoy segura de que no podría haberlos contenido. Esta era mi última opción. Harry murmulló.

"No voy a matarte." Tom me respondió con otro murmullo casi petulantemente.

"Lo harás cuando te diga la profecía" Harry resopló manteniendo sus ojos cansados cerrados. Debido a eso, no vio como Tom hacia un gesto para que Lucius y Severus se mantuvieran callados desde donde se encontraban dentro de la habitación, habiendo entrado hace unos momentos.

"¿Y cómo me vas a decir la profecía? Te recuerdo que está destruida" Tom preguntó un tanto molesto.

"Eso era solo una copia. Dumbledore escuchó la original y me la dijo después de que ocurriera todo aquello" Harry resopló.

"Está bien, continua" Tom dijo dudosamente levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..." Harry recitó

"Acabas de decirme así sin más la profecía que llevo más de un año tratando de conseguirla y que el Orden de Fénix se ha pasado el mismo tiempo protegiéndola, así, sin más. Una profecía que me da toda justificación necesaria para matarte si quiero ganar" dijo Tom incrédulo.

"Excepto que estoy tirando la toalla. Aquí y ahora juro por mi magia que nunca alzaré mi varita en contra tuyo, a no ser que sea para defenderme o nuestro bebé, nunca te mataré voluntariamente, ni pelearé contra ti por el resto de mi vida. Si llego a romper este juramento, entonces mi magia puede ser tomada para siempre. Que así sea. "Dijo Harry suavemente antes de encontrarse con ojos rojos que miraban atónitamente. "Profecía nula y sin valor, no tengo ningún deseo de matarte o de usar 'el poder que el Señor Oscuro no sabe' que por cierto es una verdadera mierda porque nadie tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos es, incluido Dumbledore" Harry se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez con cansancio, claramente sin haber notado a unos completamente asombrados Lucius y Severus.

"Tú… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Tom pasmado.

"Te acabo de dar la guerra, sí, soy consciente de ello, gracias. Estoy embarazado o confundido; te dije que no quería pelear y sobre todo no quiero luchar por el lado que me encerró y me lanzó conjuros para forzar el aborto y así deshacerse del niño que yo claramente quiero. Solo quiero dar a luz a mi bebé, criarlo preferiblemente, pero no estoy contando mis huevos" Harry resopló.

"Por Merlín, ¡qué vas en serio!" Severus soltó, claramente no podía contenerse y mantenerse callado. Harry soltó un quejido y se puso de pie de un salto, antes de balancearse peligrosamente cuando el mareo le vino de un golpetazo. Tom posó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y lo bajó a su silla antes de tocar su frente.

"Estoy bien, no estoy enfermo. Por qué... ¿cuánto llevan ahí?" Harry frunció el ceño ante Tom, que actualmente tenía una mirada culpable.

"Desde que te pregunté cuáles eran tus expectativas cuando viniste aquí. Son mi segundo y tercero al mando. Siento haberte engañado, pero necesitaban oír esto también" Tom suspiró preguntándose por qué se sentía culpable por mantener su presencia ajena a Harry.

"Ahora que es consciente de nuestra presencia, mi Señor, por lo que acabamos de oír, sonaba como si Potter estuviera embarazado de su hijo" Preguntó Lucius con cautela.

"Sí, lo está." Tom Suspiró, agarrando la manta de la parte de detrás de su sofá y arrojándola sobre Harry, que parecía sorprendido, pero se acurrucó bajo la calidez de todos modos, yendo tan lejos como quitándose los zapatos y metiendo las piernas debajo de la manta.

"No es por ser grosero, mi Señor, pero... ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado? Lucius jadeo.

"Pues la verdad es que es tu culpa. Hey, ¡A lo mejor podrías ser el padrino!" Harry sonrió burlonamente ante la mirada atónita de Lucius ante tal declaración.

"Quizás deberías serlo" Tom rio en voz baja al ver tal expresión en el rostro de Lucius.

"No lo voy a explicar de nuevo, estoy cansado, puedes hacerlo tú" murmuró Harry acurrucándose bajo la manta y cerrando los ojos, claramente listo para dormir. Tom parpadeó sorprendido antes de sacudir la cabeza y señalando a Lucius y Severus para que se sentaran antes de que se lo explicara.

"Estaba tratando de lanzar un maleficio estéril a la maldita traidora de Black que se está tirando al hombre lobo... pero al parecer tengo que investigar como pronunciarlo" añadió Lucius un poco cohibido

"Perfecto, la próxima vez, asegúrate de hacerlo bien y de que aciertas dándole". Harry murmullo desde la manta.

"¿Y eso? Pensaba que le tenías aprecio al hombre lobo" Tom frunció el ceño

"Eso era hasta que ambos estuvieron al frente de la emboscada para lanzar aleatoriamente esos maleficios y así poder matar a mi bebé. Ambos incluso irrumpian en mi habitación en mitad de la noche con frecuencia. También exteriorizaban mucho lo que pensaban respecto a mi llevando el niño del Señor Oscuro, lanzaron también que mis padres estarían decepcionados conmigo, habiendo dado sus vidas por mí, y que es lo que estaba escogiendo hacer con dicha vida… Para cuando me fui, 'Fangless' había avanzado en cómo se estarían retorciendo en sus tumbas y en cómo y cuánto me odiaban. Así que, por favor, haz todo lo posible y hazlo lo mejor que puedas." Harry resopló, abriendo sus ojos verdes, cansados.

Tom frunció el ceño antes de caminar hacia la silla y levantar a Harry de ella. El adolescente soltó un chillido y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom. "¿Me estás sacando de aquí?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"¿Qué? ¡No, te voy a llevar a la maldita cama! Estas exhausto y has pasado claramente por una horrible experiencia en manos de la gente que supuestamente tenían que cuidar de ti. Te vas a ir a dormir seguro por primera vez en lo que suena como siete semanas y terminaremos esto mañana cuando te despiertes y hayas comido. No voy a matarte, ahora o cuando el bebé haya nacido. Pero espero que te quedes aquí en la mansión hablaremos de los detalles cuando te sientas mejor." Tom suspiró

"Está bien…" Murmulló Harry

"Cuando te despiertes mañana, chasquea tus dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico, te traerán algo de comer y te mostrarán donde está el cuarto de baño, una vez que hayan hecho eso, te traerán a mi" le dijo Tom. En ese punto, Harry se apoyaba en el hombro de Tom mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo por completo.

"Está bien…" Murmulló Harry

"Duérmete Harry" Tom suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado dormido como para realmente estar escuchando nada de lo que él estaba hablando.


End file.
